


Ladder 'Bout to Fall

by demetyr



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Community: st_xi_kink, Gen, Other, Superstitions, but without the +1, so it's really just 5 things, st_xi_kink prompt fill, things that the crew of the USS Enterprise consider to be bad luck, what else is unlucky on a starship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demetyr/pseuds/demetyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, <b>Five Superstitions Onboard the <i>U.S.S. Enterprise</i></b></p>
<p>The number thirteen is supposed to be unlucky, right? These are 5 things that a member of the crew considers an unlucky sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladder 'Bout to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble-esque fill for a prompt over at the st_xi_kink meme about things that the crew of the _Enterprise_ would be superstitious about.

**Sandwiches**

It's not that he considers the sandwich itself unlucky; Scotty loves his sandwiches. It just that when the sandwiches run out that he starts worrying. For example, the day he got into that huge debacle over beaming Admiral Archer's beagle to God knows where?

The replicator stopped making sandwiches that morning.

So Scotty always asks for a sandwich, because he knows that if he doesn't have one, something will go horribly wrong.

 

**Catch Phrases**

There are certain things that certain people say at certain times - or all the time - that just reassures the crew. For instance, Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, CMO of the Enterprise. The man is forever cursing out their crazy trouble magnet Captain, heaping epithets on the man's blond head. Not to mention the shouts of, "Dammit, Jim!" every time the Captain ends up in Sickbay again for one reason or another.

So when McCoy stops shouting and grumping and swearing? It's only happened once or twice, but that was one or two times too many. So yeah, the crew is pretty sure something is seriously wrong then.

Plus, it's weird as hell.

 

**Heights**

Keenser hates being on the ground. It's unlucky. Bad things happen to people who stay on the ground for long periods of time - the crew of the Enterprise being a perfect example. Sure, they're on a ship in space, but all of the crew keeps their feet firmly planted on the floor. And how many things have gone wrong? Too many to count. So Keenser spends as much time as possible up in the wires and pipes of Engineering and any other section. Okay, Scotty yells at him for this; it's actually kind of amusing to hear that Scottish brogue ringing out in admonishment.

Besides, if Scotty weren't telling Keenser off climbing up there, that would be double the bad luck.

 

**Rituals**

Spock may not like the way the Captain acts, but he understands that is representative of the man himself, and in truth, Spock does admire his Captain. It is hard not to admire the man, despite the occasional crudeness, or stupidity, or recklessness, or other countless and myriad human behaviors so pronounced in this one man. Especially Jim's habit of being familiar with his crew; a casual touch here, a clap on the back there, among other public displays of affection and camaraderie. As long as Jim continues such actions, the Enterprise and her crew - and Spock - will be fine. It is the cessation of such improper activities that, illogically, Spock fears.

 

**Color**

Everybody knows that wearing red off-ship is signing a death warrant. And with two sections having uniforms in that color?

That's about as unlucky as it gets.


End file.
